Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Article Deletion Hello there, could you please delete my old article Lunar Guard? Seems it went out of hand. --Geutonic (talk) 10:19, November 14, 2018 (UTC) remove Please can you remove the following articles Dark Serpents and Achilles -Dracain-of-old Why is my new article up for deletion? I had just begun working on it today and all of the sudden it says that the article is up for deletion. I haven't even finished it yet! Why are you people being so harsh by saying that my alternate version of the heresy is no good and putting it up for deletion? If i have just begun to create it, then you shouldn't just budge in on the first day and delete it. If there is anything in particular you want me to edit out, then please just tell me. The Ferrus Heresy was made a Candidate for Deletion because you didn't follow the site's Alternate Timelines Policy when creating it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:28, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Please, is there anything I can do to save my work? If it helps to say then I will say it, I have Aspergers Syndrome. Sometimes, I have sensitive feelings towards people destroying my work. Would you really hurt the feelings of someone who is not even in high school. I'm serious. I really am like that. After reading the policy, I think that there are some aspects that fall out of my ability. I would like to know if you can approve of the article, because I've worked hard on this and for it to be destroyed so easily is harsh. Besides, are you Tzeentch favoured, or Nurgle favoured?Valarian of Naples (talk) 23:01, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Be at ease my good man. The real problems that caused this are simple. Lack of communication and inexperiance. Fear not this is not a big deal. Really, its not. Me and Supa have been attempting to contact before this could get out of hand, guess you didn't recieve them. Now i recommend that you put this on hold until you have been on the site longer. Considering how large and complex ATs are, this would bmean know the ropes better and probably finding someone to support you in the AT. And dont worry, alot of people are always willing to help. At worst this will not be destory, only put on hold, and thats at worst. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:10, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank goodness! Thank you for not destroying my idea. The point of it was really because I had the idea from seeing other alternate timelines. For not deleting my page, I would like to know if you support the Ferrus Heresy. It would really help support the betrayal of the Iron hands and be in favor of Diablo, the God of Doom. That reminds me. Is it possible that I could create a wiki dedicated to Alternate Timelines specifically? Yo Delete this sucker for me will ya. :D Truth fears no questions... 00:38, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Which pieces of artwork are you referring to? If it's in the Ferrus Heresy thing, then I have no clue which one it is. All I know is that it was on google images. I woud like to announce that I have created a wikia page titled 40kalternatetimelines.wikia.com. Pease visit the website whenever you wish! Make sure that the Belligerent Templars article gets removed by tomorrow. If it's controversy reaches 4chan and/or /tg, it'll ruin this wiki.Valarian of Naples (talk) 01:09, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Valarian of Naples (talk) 01:11, June 20, 2013 (UTC) New deletion Candidates Valarian of Naples (talk) 16:44, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Adeptus Emprus I added the page for deletation as it is old work of now way better writer and it really overlaps some major canon Imperial organizations... lets say all of the three Chambers Militant: Grey Knights, Adepta Sororitas and the Deathwatch. I can't see how this could really have a place in the Imperium of man. RemosPendragon (talk) 10:32, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Inquisitor Nashel Dravek I added this to deletation as it has been two years since last update and the article is utterly unfinished and broken and I see no intentions to make it complete. Two years! RemosPendragon (talk) 11:21, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ATs are banned: http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Alternate_Universe_Timeline_Of_Warhammer_40k Codices, all of them As posting rules is probhibited on this site, I put all codex articles under delete template. Correct me if I'm wrong. RemosPendragon (talk) 08:06, June 1, 2014 (UTC) And army lists. RemosPendragon (talk) 08:42, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Igor94wow I have put a delete template on some of this user's works as he is copying stuff directly from Chapter Quest Wiki, Lexicanum and FFG's 40k RPG rulebooks. RemosPendragon (talk) 08:43, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok - my reply 1. I did not know that chapter quest would be a problem, i play with those guys and was luckily present during four sessions(little i knnow). I also made this for the chapter quest wiki but i its really not ok then sure delete it. 2.The only constant thing i copyed from the Lexi is the fortress monastery layout and the chapter time management, and i kinda needed those. 3. And rpg rulebooks is because i made those chapters because i wanted someone to play them, those chapters are close to their progenitors(and by rules that means their mechanic is mostly the same), and i liked the idea of making something someone could use. But if its really a problem, then could you direct me to a wiki were its not. Igor94wow (talk) 09:13, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Don't know any, sorry. RemosPendragon (talk) 17:22, June 2, 2014 (UTC) All-Tau pic If only use for that image is in some users archives, I think it deserves to be removed. It is in useless category (AT Xenos) anyway. Messes up my feng shui. RemosPendragon (talk) 07:57, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Contributions by Jandorus I don't think this page (Contributions by Jandorus) is of any use, as with property template articles won't even go there. In addition, user has done actually nothing ever. --RemosPendragon (talk) 09:13, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Groups Category Groups seems mostly useless dublicate of "Organizations" or other way around. Just say a word and I'll put the articles together in either category. RemosPendragon (talk) 09:25, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Other useless categories You guys reaaally think that category "Older Editions" is neccessary? Really? --RemosPendragon (talk) 09:50, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Also category "Space Marine Companies/Sub-Units" seems to be pretty useless... --RemosPendragon (talk) 09:55, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I don't even know what this was supposed to do: "Category:Substances" --RemosPendragon (talk) 10:00, June 21, 2014 (UTC) It is like... no it is not useful. "Category:The Lost and the Damned" --RemosPendragon (talk) 10:05, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I umm... have messed up the categories once again. There is Titan Legions and Collegia Titanica so... I think either one needs to be put down. Why not Collegia Titanica, 'cos Titan Legion is way more easy to remember. --RemosPendragon (talk) 10:11, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Renegade Guard Regiments I think this is duplicate category with Category:Renegade Guardsmen which is more appropriate anyhow as these tend to gather all other forces eager to join and rarely are just one particular regiment. Either way, one of these categories is duplicate, which one... your call. --RemosPendragon (talk) 09:12, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:Open Groups I think that Free Use and Community categories are more appropriate and serve their purpose better when included in templates. This category is unused beside Jochanon and is of no use. RemosPendragon (talk) 09:57, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Templates I am not exactly sure how could I reasonably put template under deletation, so here are some of my suggestions about templates that could be deleted: *Template:Alternate - unused and unuseful *Template:Character - unsued and the other character template is far superior to this one *Template:IWars - no idea what Amy has been up to, but the original page is anyhow deleted *Template:Merikebu - old and unused *Template:NDATF - don't even know what this is, but it is unused and old *Template:Property0 - property duplicate? I don't see use for this? *Template:Rouge Trader Invite - old and unused, also broken *Template:Van-Commune - unused too, also template redirect? *Template:Tebadge - can't see reason for this, maybe there is one? About the images, apparently the unused images cache won't refresh itself before they are deleted first. If I now get on the last 500 images there, I'd hope they'd be deleted as soon as possible and plausible so I can get on the next thousand images. --RemosPendragon (talk) 07:38, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Moar categories Warpsmith left behind categories: *Category:Word Bearers Host *Category:Alpha Legion Cell Which weren't needed in the first place, I think. I put them under deletation. --Remos talk 06:52, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Legionaire's guide being classy Why is this here? In the first place? I don't think that completely non-40k stuff should be on this site, or is there someone who disagrees with this? --Remos talk 17:42, September 21, 2014 (UTC) How to make Imperial Organization How to Make a Fanon Imperial Organization doesn't, in my honest oppinion, reach the levels of quality desired from our How-to articles. It basically tells nothing, guides you nowhere and inspires you nought. --Remos talk 12:08, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I disagree because there is no other how to guides on it and while it does not give the much info but it gives more than anything else and has a few general pointers Person67 (talk) 16:01, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I would like the Knights Imperialis to be deleted because it is poorly written. Valarian of Naples (talk) 03:30, October 15, 2014 (UTC) The As If You're Kidding Me Marines are on the deletation list because of multiple reasons. I think that making fun of (see, making fun, not honestly creating "in-universe" quotes or stuff, but seriously in real life making fun of gays is seriously not a way to do Humor article. In addition making a joke about raping people is as immature and inappropriate as one gets. Article also looks as shit, and is pretty short. --Remos talk 21:50, October 25, 2014 (UTC) It's also not particularly funny, and insults the integrity of the Warhammer 40,000 universe with its vulgarity and immaturity and therefore the user who made it should be banned too -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 00:10, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Into the Trash it Goes Get rid of this abomination for me, will ya? Valarian of Naples (talk) 00:25, November 2, 2014 (UTC) I've put up two of my older articles for deletion because one was not well written, and the other was too short. Valarian of Naples (talk) 23:08, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Yo, could you delete this one for me? I need a fresh start for writing an =](Inquisitor). [[User:Valarian of Naples|Valarian of Naples] (talk) 18:02, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Kro'Jaru Basically going against our canon policy's god part and existing content is copied from here. --Remos talk 16:54, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Yo! I'm just getting rid of the Skull Templars because I'm planning a major retcon for the chapter. Valarian of Naples (talk) 20:27, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Algrim Whitefang Personally I would be very sorry to see all these interesting and decidedly scary chapters go away. I very much hope Algrim can fix the problem. i don't want these chapter to go away. they desvere to stay on this site and not be deleted. TheSpawn117 (talk) 00:43, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Due to the plagiarism rules, Algrim will either have to remove the content from the other fanon, or here. --Imposter101 (talk) 00:49, May 7, 2016 (UTC) I very much hope Algrim will do so. You can never have too many spooky, troubled, dangerous Astartes Chapters.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 14:33, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Black Eagles Article A Quality Control tag was added December 26, it's now Feb 26! Reason added: Free use articles do not use the Property template. Broken code. Missing categories. Requirement was not met within a month, the article should've been deleted already. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Fanon Humble Adept (talk) 07:27, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Grim Wardens Please delete this article, as it is a candidate for deletion due to the author's failure in making the necessary corrections to the article. Stub tag was added 4 March 2017. It's been over two months since that date. Thnx! Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 21:36, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Blade Hunters Article To the wiki Admins, please look over the Blade Hunters article. Has been over 30 days since Quality Issue tag was given. The author hasn't improved the article in the allotted amount of time. Tag added on 9 April. Its no mid-May. Thought you'd want to know. Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 00:45, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Blade Hunters Still Here? This atrocity of an article is still here. Tag added 9 April, now it's almost the end of June! Come on Admins...delete this garbage article already..sheesh! Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 02:45, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Diaries Of A Heretic Corrected the grammer in the title. Dragonofelder (talk) 20:06, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Category : Kaedmon Is it possible to remove the images and the Article "Repentant Sinners" please ? They are under my nickname "Kaedmon" category and I've added deletion templates Kaedmon (talk) 14:20, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Divine Winds and Kaedmon category images Could you delete the Divine Winds article please ? Me and Breacher used to work on it but it's been months since the last edit and it's really WIP. I copied all the content in a doc and got the authorization of Breacher , who worked with me on it , to delete it (he gave me his authorization with a message on my talk page) Also the images under my category , since they are not mine and some of them are from an artist I've comissioned to but didn't asked about the authorization to put it on this wikia Kaedmon (talk) 18:21, April 5, 2018 (UTC) For future reference, just add at the top of any article you want deleted :) — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 18:45, April 5, 2018 (UTC) oh lawd aren't I a silly bugger, you already have — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 18:46, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Delete this, this, oh, and this too! Hey! Sorry to be a bother, but could you delete the following pages of mine?: http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Feral_Sons http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ashen_Exiles http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Legion I am intending to rewrite these three with better wording and overall better lore and feel like these are bad examples of what I truly want them to be. Thanks in advance! White Paladins and other shenanigans. After a long absence from Warhammer 4000 Fanon to improve my writing skills I've been looking over my older articles and decided that I'd prefer to start from scratch rather than try to salvage them. So i'm adding the delete tag to most if not all of my articles. WarlordOfRome (talk) 17:14, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Astral Sharks Hey, I'd like to remove the Astral Sharks until I can properly reboot them as well as a few other ideas I had in the past. Thanks! Link: https://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Astral_Sharks Note: I am typing this from my cellphone, so I can't properly link the article in the normal format. Valarian of Naples (talk) 04:34, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Np. I got it. --Remos talk 06:38, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Self Plagiarism Rule The only reason I am deleting my articles is because of the rule that you can only have articles posted on one site. If that rule is changed I would LOVE to stay here as well as the new site.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 17:22, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Self-Plagiarism Rule Much like one of the users above me, i would like my three articles Nova Wolves , Omega Knights , and Howling Wolves removed please. If this rule didn't exist i would like to continue on both wikis very much, however it does exist so not much choice. Something i should have requested some time ago but kept forgetting to do. Regards, Chapter Master Nexus (talk) 13:29, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Self-plagiarism rule was sadly a misinterpretation of Fandom policies on the part of administrators. All such articles can be returned with nothing but a request. I am sorry about the inconvenience this has causef but I also hope that you understand we too are but humans. However. If there are articles on both of the sites I will keep a close look that they won't contain elements written by those users that have been banned on this site. If I have reason to suspect that a banned user has written even a paragraph of your article you publish here I will treat it as abusing multiple accounts and banninh both of you for good. I have no doubt Algrim on Homebrew will treat you in any other way. --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 13:39, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Personally I do however think that it is rather spineless to look for audience on multiple sites as homebrew and 40kfanon uphold clearly different political aspects regarding intellectual property and immaterial rights. But if you are too busy or indifferent about such concepts I guess that doesn't really bother you and so you are welcome to do whatever you please. --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 13:45, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Thinking on it some more, i think i will keep the Homebrew articles since they are WAY more developed than the ones i have here. Can you delete the ones i have here? Hopefully this is no problem for you my friend. Regards, Chapter Master Nexus (talk) 16:28, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Deleting Nova Warriors Could you delete the Nova Warriors for me? Thank you in advance. MaestroExcalibur (talk) 21:37, December 11, 2019 (UTC)